Encestando
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Hay personas que nacen para brillar, que el destino les une con otras personas admirables, que son un ideal a seguir. Fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nanase Haruka este 30 de junio.


Título: Encestando.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Personajes originales.

Género: Vida universitaria. Amistad.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Resumen: Hay personas que nacen para brillar, que el destino les une con otras personas admirables, que son un ideal a seguir.

Palabras: 1,454.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nanase Haruka, que cumple años el 30 de junio.

Nota 2: Quería desarrollar más a Honjo pero al final no me salió hacerlo odioso. Ah ¡admiren a Makoto también!

* * *

Todos los miembros del equipo de natación eran espectadores en ese momento, vitoreaban al único nadador que estaba en la alberca, su competidor era el cronómetro en la mano del entrenador Watanabe. Cuando Haruka tocó la pared terminando su carrera todos quedaron en silencio mirando alternadamente entre él y el entrenador. Watanabe miró el cronómetro y luego los registros que traía en la otra mano, sonrió.

─0.35 segundos menos ─todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores, Haruka acababa de superar su marca personal y con los interuniversitarios en un par de días eso podía ser la diferencia entre el oro y quedar fuera del podio.

Salió de la alberca apenas agitado, se quitó la gorra y tomó de uno de los asistentes una pequeña toalla con la que se quitó el exceso de agua, no parecía particularmente alterado por su mejora pero Watanabe pudo ver el brillo de satisfacción en su expresión. Sopló su silbato para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

─Bien, bien, vayan a descansar, mañanas nos veremos aquí ─gracias a la acústica del lugar podía hacerse oír sin alzar demasiado la voz─ no hagan nada imprudente, no quiero que se lastimen teniendo las competencias tan cerca.

─¡Sí entrenador! ─todos asintieron y se despidieron respetuosamente, poco a poco el área de la alberca fue despejándose mientras que los vestidores fueron llenándose.

Desde un lugar privilegiado en las gradas, Makoto enviaba al grupo de Line que tenía con los chicos el video que acababa de tomar del desempeño de Haru; Nagisa respondió con varios _stickers_ de pingüinos emocionados y luego con una nota de voz sobre lo genial que era, Rei lo felicitó de manera muy propia y nuevamente le deseó lo mejor para la competencia, Rin no contestó pero a nadie le extrañaba por que al igual que Haruka su horario era muy apretado.

Esperó a que todos salieran (se despidió de varios, ya había hecho amigos entre los miembros del equipo) antes de que Haruka abandonara los vestidores, bajó las gradas hasta llegar a él.

─¿Listo? ─habían acordado que estudiarían juntos, con el torneo Haruka casi no había tenido tiempo para eso y aunque nunca había necesitado quemarse las pestañas antes de un examen querían asegurarse de que estuviera preparado, una beca no se mantenía sólo con medallas, Makoto en cambio tenía suficiente tiempo para estudiar pero la costumbre de tanto tiempo de hacerlo juntos era algo que no quería abandonar aún.

─Sólo me falta un libro ─le respondió empezando a andar fuera del edificio y hacia la biblioteca, más temprano había elegido entre ir por él o comer y una voz en su cabeza (que a veces sonaba como Rin y a veces como Makoto) le dijo que era mejor no brincarse las comidas y que el libro no se iría. Por suerte así fue.

Luego de conseguir el libro iban caminando rumbo a la salida, tenían que pasar junto a las canchas de baloncesto, éstas siempre les traían recuerdos aunque en realidad pocas veces lo mencionaban en voz alta. Había algunos chicos del equipo de la universidad pasando el rato ahí.

─¡Eh, Nanase! ─llamó uno haciendo que Makoto volteara y se detuviera, en consecuencia Haruka también se detuvo.

─Honjo-kun ─suspiró Haruka, Makoto ya sabía quien era ese chico, aunque formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto compartía varias clases con Haruka y parecía tenerle manía por el simple hecho de que pasaba todas sus materias con aparente facilidad a pesar de que parecía no prestar atención nunca.

─¿Sucede algo, Honjo-kun? ─preguntó Makoto acercándose a la reja que delimitaba el área de la cancha. Honjo frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que no había llamado la atención que quería.

─Nos preguntábamos si Nanase-kun puede hacer algo que no involucre agua ─ahora fue Makoto quien frunció ligeramente el ceño, Haruka tenía muchas habilidades además de la natación, cosa que de hecho Honjo sabía bien, había visto como del club de arte le buscaban por ejemplo.

─¿De dónde viene su interés? ─preguntó Makoto, Haruka terminó acercándose al ver que esto no acabaría pronto.

─Siempre parece aburrido ─respondió otro de los chicos de una manera más amistosa─ pero he visto sus entrenamientos, pensaba que al menos cuando nadaba cambiaría su expresión, pero no.

Todos los chicos de baloncesto rieron, los nadadores francamente no entendieron el chiste.

─Bueno, hace tiempo jugábamos basket ─comentó Makoto como si fuera cualquier cosa, las risas pararon y fueron sustituidas por interés.

─¿Por qué no entran a jugar un poco? ─propuso Honjo con una mirada maliciosa.

─Tenemos que estudiar ─respondió Haruka, hablando por primera vez sólo para rechazar la propuesta pero Makoto no estaba de acuerdo con él en esta ocasión.

─Anda Haru, un juego no nos caerá mal para desoxidarnos y relajarnos un poco ─se miraron unos momentos hasta que Haruka hizo un gesto de resignación.

─Está bien…

Rodearon la reja hasta entrar en la cancha, dejaron sus cosas en una orilla y Makoto hizo algunos estiramientos de calentamiento.

─Por favor trátennos bien ─pidió Makoto una vez listos, después de todo iban contra semiprofesionales y ellos hace años que no jugaban.

─No se preocupen, no iremos en serio ─respondió el mismo chico de antes─ dos contra dos, quienes encesten, digamos, 10 canastas ganan ¿qué tal? ─Honjo por supuesto se apuntó viendo una excelente oportunidad para descargar algunas frustraciones.

─Excelente, empecemos ─aunque Makoto sonreía amablemente Haruka vio en sus ojos una expresión agresiva, esa que le recordaba a una orca a punto de devorar a una descuidada foca.

Les dieron oportunidad de tener el balón primero pero fueron despistados al primer movimiento y les encestaron la primera canasta.

Haruka y Makoto se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido, la diferencia de habilidades era obvia pero su coordinación iba más allá de los relevos y leerse el pensamiento, les costó dos canastas más pero pronto estaban demostrando que no eran cualquier par de novatos:

Sus poderosas piernas demostraron ser capaces de competir con las de los basquetbolistas, les permitían correr y saltar sin problemas.

Haruka tenía un lanzamiento largo capaz de pasar por encima de sus contrincantes cuando se veía acorralado y una buena puntería. Así como en el agua parecía deslizarse con gracia y movimientos precisos a través de la cancha sin agitarse siquiera.

La estatura y complexión de Makoto siempre eran una ventaja en cualquier deporte y cuando quería podía ser un muro inamovible, con sus hermanos y Nagisa tenía amplia experiencia en empujones y en gente colgándose de él, aunado a su gusto por mantenerse ejercitado resultaba en una firmeza excepcional y en movimientos poderosos y rápidos que desconcertaron tanto a sus contrincantes como a los espectadores. Incluso realizó unos acercamientos repentinos y agresivos que los asustó más de una vez.

Al final al marcador resultó en 10 a 7, Haruka y Makoto perdieron pero se mostraron satisfechos con los resultados, su desempeño había sido bastante bueno y hasta Honjo lo admitió internamente, existía gente que había nacido con talento.

─Increíble ¿han considerado jugar profesionalmente? ─preguntó uno─ Con el entrenamiento correcto serían una máquina imparable, especialmente tú ─añadió dirigiéndose a Makoto que sonrió con modestia.

─La verdad no me atrae dedicarme profesionalmente a algún deporte, pero gracias.

─Yo sólo nado ─Makoto agradecía internamente que al menos Haruka ya omitiera «estilo libre» en esa frase.

Honjo rodó los ojos, aparentemente no era la primera vez que lo oía.

─De todos modos ─los basquetbolistas sonreían─ los invitaremos a jugar en otra ocasión, fue divertido.

─También nos divertimos, hace tiempo que no jugábamos ─respondió Makoto con algo de nostalgia.

─¿En serio? Entonces debes ser el tipo de persona que pude practicar cualquier deporte sin problemas.

«Lo es» pensó Haruka.

Makoto se rió ante ese comentario.

─La verdad es que pertenecíamos a club de basket en la secundaria ─admitió Makoto, un par hizo gestos de haber sido timados.

─¡Y nosotros pensando que no eran más que unos novatos! ─exclamó uno empezando a reír.

─Evidentemente lo hacían muy bien ─añadió otro.

─Pero en serio, si quieren unirse al club están cordialmente invitados ─ni Haruka ni Makoto dijeron nada sobre que sólo uno estudiaba en la universidad, Honjo seguramente lo haría después.

─Gracias, ahora tenemos que irnos ─se excusó Makoto, ya se habían relajado lo suficiente y el límite de convivencia de Haru ya había sido rebasado.

─Vengan a jugar cuando quieran ─les dijo otro chico antes de que se fueran.

Honjo medio bufó detrás de sus amigos, él que había querido lucirse, ahora entrenaría más para no dejarles encestar ni una vez a esos chicos la próxima vez. Por supuesto, él no se daba cuenta de que era uno más en la lista de personas que veía a Haruka como alguien a quien superar pero sí agradecía que Makoto no quisiera ser profesional.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
